Father's Day
by Tigyr
Summary: To summarize the story will spoil the surprise within...suffice to say, Gibbs Family plus a few surprises along the way set before the series begins
1. Chapter 1

_Gibbs, _

_I've never doubted your love. From the moment that we met at that train station I knew that you were the only man I ever wanted. You went to your training and I went home, never dreaming that you would actually write to me. I wrote so many letters to you, and you wrote back almost immediately. _

_Your proposal was so typical of you. You went down on one knee and were shaking so hard that you almost dropped the ring before you could ask me if I would marry you. I've never regretted saying yes to you. Not once in all our years together. Our wedding night was so sweet; I think you were crying as much as I was when it was all over. _

_Do I wish that you could be home more often? Of course I do, but I also understand that you're out there keeping not just me but our daughter and families as well as our country safe. _

_As for our daughter, you were so afraid that you'd drop her when she was a baby and now she's growing up so fast and she's so much like her daddy. Oh you can say what you want to, but she has your determination and your lust for life. She's always asking where you are so that we can find you on the globe. _

_This last time when you were home was just as wonderful as it always is. Way too short, but oh so sweet. We never seem to have enough time to say hello, but you always make the effort to spend time with us. You spend time alone with Kelly and with me and you always make your time home special. _

_We love you Gibbs, _

_Happy Father's Day,_

_Shannon _

Hi Daddy,

I learned something new at school today. We had a police officer come visit us and he told us about crossing the street and how not to open doors to strangers. I told him that I already knew that, and he asked me how did I know, and I told him that my daddy is a marine. He smiled at that, said that he has a few friends who are marines or in the navy or army or air force. He even has one in the Coast Guard.

Well that's when he changed what he was gonna tell us. He asked us how many of us knew the military alphabet and of course I raised my hand. There were a few other kids who raised their hands too. He had us come up and write it down on the chalk board, that was fun. And then he wrote down the police version of the alphabet. So now I can say, I love you three ways, not just two.

I Love You. or **I**ndia **L**ima **O**scar **V**ictor **E**cho **Y**ankee **O**scar **U**niform and now I can say **I**da **L**incoln **O**cean **V**ictor **E**dward **Y**oung **O**cean **U**nion. Isn't that neat? I really do miss you Daddy, but I know that you are keeping me and Mommy and the rest of the United States safe.

**L**ima **O**cean **V**ictor **E**cho

(I mixed them up. it's kinda funny that there are a few letters that have the same words with them isn't it? )

Kelly

P.S.

**H**otel **A**lpha **P**apa **P**apa **Y**ankee

**F**rank **A**dam **T**om **H**enry **E**dward **R**obert' **S**am

**D**elta **A**dam **Y**ankee

Shannon looks at Kelly and smiles as her little girl finishes sealing her note with a kiss. Tucking the note in with her own, she then addresses the card and has Kelly set it out in the mailbox.

Days later:

Leroy Jethro Gibbs seldom smiles unless it's a damn good joke or mail call. He turns in his bunk, wondering what Shannon and Kelly are doing when his team mate David Cameron knocks and steps inside.

"Hey, this got mixed in with my mail Gunny. Looks like a card from home?"

Gibbs gives him one of his rare smiles as he opens the card. Two letters fall out and Cameron hands him the one that lands on the floor, barely catching the name Kelly.

"Kelly your daughter?"

"Yeah, she just turned eight." He skims the letter from Shannon, tucking it under his pillow to read again later in private then reads Kelly's missive.

"Hmm, your father used to be a cop didn't he lieutenant?"

"Yeah he did, still is as a matter of fact, why?

"Oh, Kelly had a police officer visit her school. Apparently he was going to talk about home safety and then changed his mind when my little marine opened her mouth."

"Really?" Privately, David Cameron is amazed at the conversation. Gibbs isn't known for being this chatty.

"Yeah, he apparently taught them another version of the alphabet."

Cameron chuckles. "yeah it's a bit different. Mostly first names. I can write them down if you want to respond to her."

Gibbs thinks it over then nods slowly.

"Okay, I'll write them down for you when we get back tonight."

"We got a mission, lieutenant?"

"Yeah, gear up in twenty, well ten now." Cameron smiles as he exits the tent and almost runs into their commanding officer, Colonel Ryan.

"Something funny lieutenant?"

"No sir, just never expected a conversation with Gunny Gibbs like I just had."

"You must have caught him when he was reading a letter from home; it's the only time you'll ever catch him talking without reservations."

Later that night…Colonel Ryan peeks into the tent where Gibbs is reading the letter from Shannon. Silent tears are running down his face and Ryan isn't sure if it's due to the letter or the events of the past few hours.

"You doing okay there Gibbs?"

"Not really sir."

"You want to talk about it?"

Gibbs shakes his head. Watching a team mate die in front of you is hard enough. Having him die in your arms after he saves your life is even harder. Gibbs waits for Ryan to leave and when he doesn't hear footsteps disappearing, looks up with a question on his face.

"Cameron asked me to make sure you got this tonight." Ryan hands Gibbs a slip of paper. Gibbs takes it without opening it and Ryan sighs; he has a report to write and a letter home that he doesn't want to write.

"Sir? That letter you need to write? May I put something in there?"

"Like what Gibbs?"

Gibbs hands him the paper and Ryan opens it, reading the alphabetical names within. "The lieutenant wrote that down so that I could write to Kelly. I'd like to tell Mr. Cameron thank you for sharing that with his son."

Ryan nods slowly, "Ironically enough, they were both lieutenants; just that the old man wasn't military. It's going out with the morning post." He warns Gibbs, giving the other man the go ahead to write a short note as long as it's on his desk by morning. Gibbs nods then starts writing. Ryan watches him for a few seconds before heading for his own paperwork.

Gibbs waits until Ryan has left before running a hand over his eyes. The letters from home are even more dear to him now. He sighs, wipes his eyes dry and finally picks up his pen to start writing.

**tbc...**


	2. Chapter 2

**H**otel **I**ndia **K**ilo **E**cho **L**ima **S**ierra,

So, you learned the police alphabet? That doesn't mean you're quitting the marines already does it?

**H**enry **A**dam, **H**enry **A**dam.

I told a friend of mine here about your newest language and you know what, his dad is cop too. He made me a copy of the codes so that we can still **T**ango **A**lpha **L**ima **K**ilo. Thank you for the father's day wishes. They came **J**ohn **U**nion **S**am **T**om **I**ndia **N**ovember **T**om **I**ndia **M**ary **E**cho.

**I**ndia **L**ima **O**scar **V**ictor **E**cho **Y**ankee **O**scar **U**niform

**D**elta **A**dam **D**elta **D**avid **Y**ankee

_Hey Shannon,_

_Don't let on to our precious little marine but the man who shared those codes with me died in my arms today. He saved my life Shannon. How can I ever repay that? I'm sending a note to his father, I'm not sure if the police department there will know who Lieutenant David Cameron Senior is or how to contact him, but I will find a way to do so._

_Sorry this is so short sweetheart, but I need, or rather I want to try and write a thank you to the lieutenant's father. As the colonel said it is rather ironic that both father and son are lieutenants with the one being military and the other one a police officer._

_Thank you both for the Father's Day wishes, they did get here in time._

_I love you Shannon,_

_Gibbs._

Six weeks later:

Shannon looks at Kelly who is being unusually quiet. Normally when they write letters to Gibbs, Kelly chatters away a mile a minute. Tonight, she's barely uttered a word. She puts a hand on Kelly's shoulder and Kelly looks up at her.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"He died didn't he? The man who gave daddy the codes?"

Shannon takes a deep breath at her daughter's insight. She thinks about Gibbs' letter stating that the man had died saving his life and nods her head.

"Yes honey, he did. He actually ended up saving Daddy's life."

Kelly's lower lip trembles as she thinks about that statement. Her daddy has often told her that he'll do everything he can to come back home to them. She knows that it's possible that he might not do so, but she hadn't thought that someone else might die saving her father.

Shannon gives her a hug, and Kelly looks up at her, unshed tears in her eyes.

"Daddy never mentioned him after that one letter so I thought something must have happened. Mommy, can …can we go meet them?"

"Who honey?"

"The family of the man who saved Daddy's life; I want to thank them for letting him go over there so that he could save Daddy. He might even work at the police department here in town."

Shannon sighs as she thinks about her daughter's words. They almost echo Gibbs' own thoughts of finding the Cameron's. She smiles and nods.

"Let's finish our letters to Daddy and tomorrow we'll see if we can find Officer Cameron and thank him."

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Next day:

David Cameron isn't sure what he expects to see when he opens his front door, but it's not two redheads.

"Officer Cameron? My name is Shannon Gibbs and this is my daughter Kelly."

"Hello there. I – are you friends of my wife? I can tell her you're here."

"Actually we'd like to talk to both of you if it's possible. Unless you're heading to work?"

"Ahh, no I'm still on leave for a few more days. Please, won't you come in?"

A tall brunette steps out from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Who is it David?"

"Couple of ladies here to talk to us, Lisa."

Shannon smiles at the other woman who gives her a quizzical smile in return. "Are you lost? Can we help you somehow?"

Shannon takes a deep breath as she tries to figure out how to explain their presence when Kelly slips in front of her, stands before David and gives him a salute just before she pipes up, "My name is Kelly Gibbs and I wanted to come say thank you."

Both Camerons exchange a puzzled look then David asks, "Why did you need to thank us, Kelly?"

"Because, you taught your son the policeman's codes and he taught my daddy."

Lisa catches her breath and David gives her a look, making sure she's okay, before he turns back to Kelly. David salutes back before asking,

"Is your daddy a marine then, Kelly?"

"Yes sir, he, your son, saved my daddy's life. It's the other reason I wanted to thank you."

Lisa buries her face in her hands and Shannon puts an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come."

"No, you did right in telling us. All we knew is that David died in combat. They didn't tell us much more."

Shannon holds out a sealed envelope and Lisa takes it with a shaking hand. "My husband was going to send this in with his commanding officer's letter but it was sent with ours instead. I apologize for taking so long in trying to find you."

Lisa smiles through her tears as she watches her husband interact with Kelly. She whispers to Shannon, "Having your daughter here is the biggest help. He's been so withdrawn since we got word of Davy's death."

"Gibbs calls her his little marine. She's determined to be one just like him when she grows up."

Lisa smiles again and offers Shannon a cup of tea. Shannon is about to refuse when she sees pleading in the other woman's eyes. She nods and accompanies her out to the kitchen.

"I—it's been like walking on eggshells these past few weeks. I just, I wanted to say thank you. He needed to know how David died. Not details, but knowing that he saved a little girl's daddy, that is what he needed to hear."

They peer out the kitchen door where Kelly is reading her latest letter from Gibbs to Mr. Cameron. He has unshed tears in his eyes, but where before she'd seen only despair at the loss of their son, now Lisa can see a new determination evolving.

Shannon smiles as Lisa wipes at her own eyes. "Do you need a hug?"

Lisa nods and Shannon gives her one. "Thank you, I never did get your name."

"I'm Shannon Gibbs and that little marine in there is Kelly."

David chuckles at something Kelly says and Lisa can't help the tears, "I haven't heard him laugh since we got the news. Thank you Shannon, thank you for letting him know that our son didn't die in vain."

"The one you need to thank is Kelly. She was bound and determined to find your husband, once she knew that David had died saving her dad's life."

"What, how did you know how to contact us?"

Shannon chuckles as she relates the circumstances leading to their arrival. Lisa nods as they continue preparing lunch for the four of them. As the day passes the four exchange stories about the two marines, Kelly listening just as fascinated by David as she is about her daddy. When the two female Gibbs leave, they promise to keep in touch with the Camerons who promise to keep in touch with them.

David looks at Lisa when the two have left, shaking his head in wonder. "I'm still not sure just how they managed to find us, but I'm glad they did."

"Shannon told me that her husband sent her a letter telling her that he was planning on finding you. She gave me this letter from him."

The letter from Gibbs is short and to the point.

_ **T**om, **H**enry, **A**dam,** N**ora, **K**ing, **Y**ankee **O**scar **U**niform._

_ David saved my life, after he made sure that my daughter could have yet another way to communicate with me. It was the best Father's Day Gift I could have received._

_ Gunnery SGT Leroy Jethro Gibbs._

The letter serves as a healing straw. Both Camerons break down crying when they realized just what a gift their son has given to his team mate; life and a chance for Gibbs to reunite with his family one more time. None of them expect what happens next.

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Tissue warnings ahead...**

Lisa Cameron watches the news in stunned silence, tears running unchecked down her face as reaction sets in. David Cameron slips into the house, an almost joyful bounce in his step until he sees his wife's face. He turns to the television to see what has caused this reaction and sits down beside her in shock, pulling her into his arms as he does so.

"We have to go to him Dave. He needs our support." Lisa whispers, and Dave nods in agreement. He's about to pick up the phone to call his commander when it rings, and listens in surprise when his superior officer tells him that he's getting a new partner the following Monday. He does however have the rest of the weekend off.

"Thanks Rudy."

"You're okay with this Dave?" Rudy Martinson is surprised that Dave isn't fighting him about getting a probationary officer.

"A friend of ours just lost his family. I was about to request the time off to go see him."

Martinson doesn't question who the friend is. All of the Baltimore staff know that a mysterious friend showed up on Cameron's doorstep one day, virtually saving the man from eating his own gun after his son's death overseas. None of them know who the friend is, but if Cameron needs to help, they'll support his decision.

"Let us know if you need us Dave."

"Thanks, but this is something that we need to do. Repay a favor more or less."

That one sentence confirms the mysterious friend's identity. Not who it is, but that it is the one who brought Dave Cameron from the depths of his personal hell. The one who restored their friend and kept the brass from putting him on desk duty permanently, or worse, retiring him.

Martinson repeats his offer of help if they need it, before hanging up. He then turns to the slightly built, salt and pepper haired, blue eyed man in front of him. "You'll start with Cameron on Monday. He'll show you the ropes."

"He a good man?"

"One of the best He lost his son overseas a few months ago, so don't be too hard on him the first few weeks."

"Moi?" the exaggerated expression does little to ease Martinson's expression.

"Yeah you, Fornell. I've heard stories about you from your other bosses. Dave Cameron is a good man, I'm just not sure he'll appreciate your irreverent way of expressing yourself."

"I'll observe the first few days and then see what he'll let me get away with?"

"Do that…" Martinson shakes his head as Tobias Fornell leaves his eyesight. He didn't bother telling Fornell that knowing the Camerons the way that he does, it's entirely possible he'll find himself with a surrogate family.

David turns to Lisa who, while he was busy on the phone, went into the hall closet and pulled down the shoebox where she kept important papers. She flips through the letters until she finds the one she needs.

"Here you go honey, it's Gibbs' father's address. Shannon gave it to me in case of an emergency."

Lisa then goes and pulls out their jackets and a few other things they might need for an extended stay out of town. As she puts them on the couch, David folds them and puts them in the suitcase. At one point, Lisa stops, and puts her arms around David's waist. He pulls her close, knowing she's thinking about a certain red-headed little girl. Tears dampen his shoulder, and he caresses her hair as he thinks about his next words.

"Rudy gave me the weekend off. We can go and support Gibbs if he'll let us."

Lisa sniffles as she waits for him to tell her more.

"Rudy said I get to train a new partner starting Monday. What do you say I bring him home and we give him a Cameron welcome?"

Lisa pulls back, and searches her husband's face. It's been several months since they've had anyone other than Kelly and Shannon Gibbs visit them. She wipes her tears away, and smiles at the confirmation she sees in his eyes.

"Yes, let's do that."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Fornell needed to be in the story last chapter, just because bringing Tony in that soon would have really aged him ^_^_

**Tissue warnings ahead...**

Stillwater, PA:

Gibbs leans against the tree, not seeing much of anything through the sheen of tears that seem to never end. He'd counted on seeing his dad there, but not on the older man bringing a date with him. A hand on his shoulder has him looking with unseeing eyes at the uniformed chest of a police officer.

"Gibbs? I'm David Cameron."

Warm arms envelope him and while he tries to resist, he can't. He needs the support and the love that he's feeling from this stranger who sounds so much like his friend. Soft words go unheard as he cries for the loss of his wife and daughter. He doesn't even realize he's being escorted out of the cemetery until he's in their car.

"Who?"

Soft brown eyes, vaguely reminiscent of Lt. Cameron smile at him sympathetically.

"Your wife and daughter came to see us shortly after David was killed. We had to come."

"Mrs. Cameron?" he's tired but he remembers asking Shannon to give them the letter.

"My name is Lisa, Jethro. Shhh, I know, the pain is overwhelming, but try to get some sleep if you can."

He tries to protest but the injuries he's still suffering from, not to mention the emotional trauma of losing his family conspire against him and he slumps against her exhausted. David looks in the rearview mirror and Lisa shrugs. They drive to their hotel and gently wake Gibbs up on their arrival.

They escort him to their room and together manage to get him into the extra bed. Lisa runs a concerned hand over his face, frowning at the heat she feels coming off of him.

"David? He's burning up."

Fever burns through him for the entire weekend. Lisa offers to stay with Gibbs while David returns to Baltimore and his job.

"No."

Both Camerons turn at the weak voice. Gibbs is standing by the bed, swaying slightly as if a breeze would blow him over, but he's standing.

"Can, would you mind just getting me back to DC? I have a friend I can stay with there. He's bound to be worried by now." Actually, he's not certain what Mike Franks will be worried about but he's fairly certain it won't be him.

"Are you sure?"

Gibbs almost capitulates at the concern in Lisa Cameron's voice, but he nods his head. "I have a job waiting for me. I need to let them know that it might be a day or two, but I will be there."

David looks at him, at the resolute stare in the sad blue eyes before he nods in agreement, "But you do need to shower first Gibbs. You do that without passing out and you can come back with us."

It's only sheer determination that keeps Gibbs on his feet. He plods into the bathroom, takes a shower and barely stays awake long enough to finish dressing. Lisa exchanges a concerned look with David who gives her a surreptitious nod. They get Gibbs into the backseat of their car, and then Lisa grabs the pillows they'd brought with them and places them against the other door.

"Lie down Jethro. It's a long drive back to DC."

Gibbs doesn't protest this time, just lies down, and within minutes is asleep. Lisa watches him for several minutes as they drive back home. David grabs her hand and brings it to his lips as they drive.

"We've done what we can for now sweetheart, it's up to him now."

When they get to the outskirts of DC Lisa reaches back and lightly touches Gibbs on the wrist. He blinks as he wakens, and she offers him a fresh cup of coffee, smiling gently when he quietly says thank you.

"We're the ones who thank you Gibbs. When you're ready, come find us." She hands him a letter and he tucks it into his pocket as she says, "In the meantime, we're within DC city limits, where did you want us to drop you off at?"

"Navy Yard…my new boss is there."

Knowing that Gibbs is a former Marine, neither of them question his request and they drop him off at the front doors, waving as they leave. Upstairs, Mike Franks watches as Gibbs exits the car and heads downstairs to greet his new probie. He catches Gibbs just as he passes out.

"Damn Probie, you are a stubborn son-of-a-gun aren't you? Come on, I'll take you home."

"Mike?" Gibbs rouses at the gruffly spoken words.

"Yeah, I'm here, Probie."

"They're dead Mike… Shannon, Kelly…they're both gone." Gibbs wipes his eyes as he realizes just where he is.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

Gibbs says nothing, just follows Mike mutely to the truck. Mike drives to Gibbs house, and escorts him inside, making sure that the other man is safely inside before driving away. Gibbs slumps down on the couch, barely feeling the crumpled up paper in his pocket. He pulls it out and places it on the coffee table before grabbing the nearest throw pillow and burying his face in it.

When the latest emotional storm subsides, he lies down on the couch and grabs another pillow, clutching it tightly to his chest as he falls asleep, tears still running down his cheeks. He never hears Mike Franks return, nor does he feel the older man take the afghan off the back of the couch and drape it gently over him.

Mike reaches for the letter on the table and with a casual ease reads through it. He leaves it where Gibbs can find it, somehow knowing that the man he's currently calling Probie will need those words to bolster him during the next few weeks or months, possibly even years.

"You'll be okay Probie. Get you past this first initial shock, you'll be a damn fine agent."

Mike leaves again, not seeing teary blue eyes open and reach for the letter.

_**Y**ankee** O**scar **U**niform' **R**omeo **E**cho **W**hiskey **E**cho **L**ima **C**harlie **O**scar **M**ike **E**cho_

_Gibbs, call me if you want to talk. If you're not comfortable with words, then call when you're ready for that drink._

_David Cameron, Senior._

_My home phone number is:_

Gibbs wipes the tears from his face as he writes the phone number down and places it in his wallet. It won't be today or even tomorrow, probably not next week, but he knows he'll call David Cameron eventually.

tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: out of canon just due to not having seen NCIS this past season._

Eight years later:

Gibbs picks up his phone, "Yeah, Gibbs. He did? When? What's his condition? I'll be right there."

Gibbs hangs up and takes the stairs up to the Director of NCIS's office two at a time. Tom Morrow looks up when Gibbs enters his office. "I need three days off. Bereavement."

Gibbs leaves again, and Morrow frowns in consternation. He's read Gibbs' file and aside from Mike Franks, there is no one listed as next of kin. He dials a certain cantina in Mexico, patiently waits once he makes his request and then listens as Mike tells him a story.

"How did he look Tom?"

"Disturbed…resigned…he was too quiet Mike, almost too accepting."

"Yeah, he'll be back. Give him his three days. Cameron was a special person, they both were."

Morrow frowns again, "Are you saying they're both dead now?"

Mike chomps on his cigar as he sips his beer and flirts with the pretty senorita who let him know that Morrow was on the phone, "Lisa Cameron is probably the one who called him Tom. That or Cameron's ex-partner, Tobias Fornell."

"Fornell? I thought he was with the FBI now?"

"He is…but eight years ago, he was also Cameron's partner. Took a bullet in the tookas for him. That and a few other things put an end to Fornell's career as a cop; he went to the FBI a few weeks later."

Morrow nods thoughtfully, not realizing that Mike has already hung up until he hears the dial-tone in his ear.

Gibbs heads directly for the hospital, not caring who he's terrifying with his driving. The doctor he had talked to had said that David is barely alive, and is asking for him. He isn't about to let the lieutenant down now.

Over the course of the past eight years, Gibbs and the Camerons have become good friends, often getting together for drinks and reminiscing about the old days. Gibbs pulls to a halt in front of the emergency room doors and runs inside.

"David Cameron?"

"You're Gibbs? This way sir."

What the doctor has waited to tell him is that Lisa is there too. The couple had been out celebrating their anniversary when they'd been the victims of a drive by shooting. Lisa didn't make it to the hospital and David is almost gone. He opens his eyes when he feels Gibbs' presence. Gibbs blinks back hot tears when he sees that familiar pair of brown eyes focus on him.

"Gibbs…"

"Hey Dave, you didn't have to do this to gain my attention." Gibbs chides him gently.

"Shut up…smart ass. New detective, brass are gunning for him. You need him Gibbs…he…he…he needs you." Cameron holds up a shaking hand, and Gibbs takes it in a firm but gentle grip.

Gibbs nods as he holds his old friend's hand. "Promise me Gibbs…take care of Tony…he…needs firm…hand…guide him."

"Another of your Probies Dave?"

"Now, your probie…promise me…" Dave's voice starts fading and Gibbs knows he's about to lose his friend.

"Ahh, man…don't do this to me Dave…"

"Promise me…show Tony…wall…" Dave's persistence has Gibbs blinking back tears and remembering their first drink and the wall of fallen heroes. Marine Lieutenant David Cameron's photo also holds a small photo of Shannon and Kelly, smuggled into the back. He smiles, blinks fiercely against the wet heat that threatens to spill out of his eyes and puts a hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"Don't worry Dave…I got your six…I'll have Tony's as well."

"Good man…Tony…DiNozzo…smart ass…but good man."

Gibbs gives a choked laugh, "You and Lisa adopted him didn't you? Another one of your orphans from the storm?"

"You turned out…okay."

Gibbs leans in, gives him a goodbye hug. "Yeah, that I did. I'll watch your kid Dave."

David Cameron Senior sighs, and Gibbs knows that his friend is gone. He places a gentle hand on David's face, closing his eyes and then turns to the doctor.

"Let me know when they can be released from the coroner's office. I'll be back for them."

He doesn't turn when someone enters the room, "I will be extremely gentle with them dear boy. Do not fear, they will be treated with the utmost care and respect."

Gibbs turns and stares into the compassionate blue eyes of Dr. Donald Mallard. "I'm the county ME, but my friends all call me Ducky."

"Gibbs." He hands Ducky his business card.

"NCIS? I shall take extra special care of them for you. Do not worry, I will make certain that they will be treated fairly."

"Thanks Ducky." Gibbs turns and walks away before Ducky can say anything more.

"I…well, now, he is an abrupt individual isn't he? And what stories can you two tell me?" Ducky smiles sadly as he starts preparing the bodies for his exams.

Baltimore PD:

Anthony Tony DiNozzo limps into the precinct, scowling at some of the other officers. It's rainy days like this that his old college injury bothers him the most. He doesn't see the silver-haired individual watching him from Cameron's desk until he's almost sitting down.

"Dave won't like you sitting there." He warns quietly. The other man stands up and extends a hand.

"Dave won't be coming back. Gibbs…NCIS…we need to talk."

_A/N: I realize just due to talking to some others that it's not the way they actually met, but it was necessary for this particular story to work..._


End file.
